Confrontation
by VanFullMoonHelsing
Summary: Her smile turned into a grin. "I just thought I'd find you here." She sat down beside him and leaned into his shoulder. "After all it's a beautiful place to confess you're love for me." Sonic groaned and pushed Amy away from him, grabbing his head in frustration. I can't take this anymore. I have to tell her. He looked at Amy and saw the smile on her face. But will she believe me?


_**This is a oneshot I decided to do and before any of you get any ideas ... No, it's not Sonamy. I don't support Sonamy, but I still like Amy as a character. This is just a little oneshot to show all of you what I think of Sonic and Amy's relationship. It's not Sonamy, but that doesn't mean it's not gonna be a nice oneshot between the two of them. Also the cover will be up within the next week or more as I've already drawn it. Anyways enough about this stuff. ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confrontation<span>**

The sky was clear; no clouds were in the sky, but hanging in the sky connected to the deserted wasteland below it connected by chains was another planet called Little Planet, because it's small enough to be close enough to the ground. It looked like an exact replica of Earth only it was smaller in size and had clouds surrounding it.

A cobalt blue hedgehog with six short quills on the back of his head and emerald green eyes was running through loops at break-neck speeds in one of the zones on Little Planet. He had a determined expression on his face as he ran against the wind that whipped at his face and towards a cage at the far side of the labyrinth. He had seen a girl get kidnapped by a robot replica of himself mere hours ago, luckily he dealt with the robot only a few minutes ago; the only thing now was to get the girl out of here. He jumped over the poisonous pink rising liquid, dodged obstacles; such as skidding underneath lower parts of machinery and destroying robots.

Once he got to the other side where the cage was he looked at it and saw that it was a bared cage with a glass door. He frowned and looked inside and saw a pink hedgehog with her quills shaped just like his, wearing a green shirt, orange skirt with blue lace-up shoes, crying in the back right-hand corner. The blue hedgehog looked back to the door and banged on it, gaining the girl's attention. She smiled when she saw him and wiped some tears away from her jade green eyes.

The blue hedgehog scanned over the door and found a keypad. He scratched his head in confusion, but then punched the keypad, making the door 'beep' and open. He blinked, not thinking that would work and was about to walk in when the girl ran up to him and hugged him in a tight embrace, making him cringe in pain at it.

She looked up at him, blushing and a small smile spread across her lips. "Thank you for saving me."

She let go of him and he breathed for a few seconds before replying to her, smiling as well, "It was no problem. Just doing my job."

As he was about to leave when she grabbed his hand and he looked her with concern in his eyes. She was looking at her shoes, nervousness written on her face as well as a blush. "Can I…I have your name, please?"

The hedgehog blinked at this and removed his hand from her grasp and turned look at her, fully. "You don't know my name?" She shook her head at this and he sighed, looking down. He looked back up at her with a smile and held his hand out to her. "I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog."

She looked at his hand and grasped it and shook it with a small smile still on her muzzle along with a hint of nervousness and that blush still on her face, "Amy Rose."

Sonic nodded and smiled at her, removing his hand from hers and looked to the rising pink liquid and frowned. "We should probably get out of here." Amy nodded and was surprised when he picked her up in his arms and looked down at her with a grin. "Hang on tight!" He then, ran off through the Chemical Plant and Amy screamed in surprise and joy, holding onto Sonic's shoulders tightly.

She looked up at the huge grin on Sonic's face and smiled to herself, a blush appeared on her face once more and she lowered her eyelids as she stared at him. _My hero, I think I'm falling for you._

**_Four Years Later_**

It has been four years since Sonic defeated Metal Sonic and rescued Amy from Chemical Plant. A year ago Amy had come out and said to Sonic while he was heading toward Twinkle Park to find a Chaos Emerald that she wanted to go in because of the sign saying '_Cute Couples get in for Free' _and that was the first clue that led Sonic to know … Amy liked him. The next one came faster; she found him while fighting Eggman and she got captured, he rescued her and she told him that he was her hero and then … said those words to him. He didn't know how to handle it, he froze. He put her down and then ran off and since then she has been trying to get him to return the affection back to her. The only problem is … he doesn't love her in that same way.

Right now, the cobalt hedgehog was lying in a meadow of daisies and listening to the soft blow of the wind. His quills had grown over these years and now reached to near his back. He smiled as he put his gloved hands behind his head and crossed his legs, smiling to himself.

"Now this is peaceful." He felt something papery in his quills and pulled it out and looked at it with sad eyes. It was a photograph of four hedgehogs; two adults and two children. The Father was holding a five year old boy hedgehog and the boy was holding a three year old girl hedgehog and the Mother was patting their heads as well as laughing. Sonic couldn't help, but smile at the photo and sniff. "I'm sorry, I tried to look after her, but … I failed."

He sat up, slowly and sighed at this, thinking about when everything had been happy back then. Sure, he was happy now, but he had been more cheerful back then because he had been a child with a family and freedom and now … he was a hero with a whole lot of responsibility on his shoulders and it made him feel it was easier back then.

A voice suddenly made Sonic drop the photo and grabbed it again, turning to see Amy, smiling at him. "Hi Sonic!" She saw that he was holding something and became curious and looked over his shoulder to see what he was holding, but he didn't let her. "What cha got there?"

Sonic swallowed and shoved the photo into his glove cuff. "N…Nothing, Amy." He turned to look at her with a frown. "What are you doing here?"

Her smile turned into a grin. "I just thought I'd find you here." She sat down beside him and leaned into his shoulder. "After all it's a beautiful place to confess you're love for me."

Sonic groaned and pushed Amy away from him, grabbing his head in frustration. _I can't take this anymore. I have to tell her. _He looked at Amy and saw the smile on her face and how love-struck she was in her eyes. _But will she believe me? _He touched the glove cuff he had put the photo in and sighed. _I must … if I find love and she's still like this … she'll be heartbroken. I don't want that for her._

Amy looked at Sonic in confusion and worry. He was acting real strange today and Amy didn't know why. Sonic looked back to her and took in a deep breath and looked at her with a serious expression.

"Amy, I … have something I need to tell you and … it's important," Sonic told her, seriousness in his voice yet also a hint of a stutter.

When Amy heard this she squealed and jumped on him, hugging and kissing him on the cheek. "I knew you would finally do it! I knew you'd finally confess your love to me! Oh, Sonic, I love you so much right now!"

Sonic couldn't take it anymore. He pushed her off him and glared at her. "AMY STOP!" She stared at him with wide eyes. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT!" She sniffed and Sonic saw tears appearing in her eyes and felt a pang of guilt eat at his heart for pushing her and brought her into a hug. "Come here. I'm sorry I pushed you. I … wanted to tell you, but jumped you to conclusions too fast for my liking." He stroked her quills as he told her this.

She looked at him, confused as she wiped her tears away. "But … I thought you liked things going fast."

Sonic smiled at her and chuckled. "I do, but not all the time. Sometimes I just wanna sit back and enjoy life, slowly sometimes."

Amy nodded her head and got out of the hug and looked at him, sniffling. "So, what was it you wanted to tell me?" She wiped her tears away from her eyes, ready to hear whatever he needed to tell her.

Sonic looked down at the grass and sighed. "Well … it's hard to explain, but … the reason I run from you is because I don't love you the same way you do." Amy choked at this and he worried it might get worse as he went on. "But Amy, I do love you." She smiled at that and was about to jump on him again when he held his hands up. "In a different way."

She was confused then and tilted her head sideways to show it more. "What different way is that?"

Sonic sighed and looked at the ground once more and then looked up at Amy. "A sister. I love you like I would a sister."

Amy widened her eyes at this and looked down at the ground and then back at Sonic. "But … why? Surely, there must be some way for you to love me … like I love you."

Sonic shook his head at what she said and she became more confused. Sonic put his arms down and sighed. "The reason I can't love you in the same way, Amy, is because…" He looked at her for a second and then looked down at the grass again and took in a deep breath and let it out. "…you _are_ my sister."

Amy blinked at what Sonic had just said to her and then started laughing. Sonic stared at her in shock. He hadn't thought she would laugh at this. It was a serious matter not a funny one. He frowned at her once she was able to suppress her giggles long enough to speak, "You're bluffing, right?"

Sonic shook his head at her, keeping his frown plastered on his face, "No, I'm not."

Amy then, stopped laughing altogether and frowned as well. She looked down at the grass as though in thought. _Could he be lying just because he doesn't feel right being with me or … is he really telling the truth? _She looked back up at Sonic and looked at his eyes. She saw seriousness in them as well as … sadness. She widened her eyes at this. Just from looking in his eyes she saw that Sonic had a hidden pain that's buried deep within him which he won't let out. She had never seen that from Sonic before; he has always been cheerful and cocky never the type to be upset or in pain. _If it weren't true he wouldn't have run from me all this time when I said I loved him and wanted to be with him. Still…_

She kept her gaze on Sonic, but narrowed her eyes and asked, "Do you have any proof?"

Sonic blinked, taken aback by the question. "W…What?"

She folded her arms and huffed at his reaction to her question. "I said '_do you have any proof_' that I'm your sister? I take it from your reaction that you don't."

Sonic swallowed the lump in his throat that had started forming and put a hand on his glove cuff, looking down at it. "Actually…" He brought out the photo from his glove cuff and winced at seeing it all scrunched up. He straightened it out and sighed in relief, seeing that it was fine.

He looked back at Amy; who had her arms folded in impatience and also showed she was curious about the photo. "Well…?"

Sonic looked at the photo and then back at Amy and handed her the photo and she took it into her hands to look at it. "Here's my proof."

Amy took the photo and looked it over. She saw two adult hedgehogs in it and two children; one blue and one … pink. The blue child was holding the pink one in his arms with a smile on his face. Amy stared at the photo in shock and looked to the parents; the Father was blue, like the boy, and the Mother was purple.

"Now, do you believe me?" Her eyes looked to Sonic as he smiled at her with unease.

Amy shook her hands and shook her head and looked at the photo closely and frowned. "I can't be related to you. I'm pink and everyone in this photo is either blue or close to it. I stick out like a sore thumb."

Sonic chuckled and she looked at him with a glare and he stopped and coughed. "I thought that too when I first saw you, but my … our parents explained it to me. You got the pink fur from our Grandmother; Mum's Mother. You know how pink combined with another darker colour can make purple?" Amy nodded and Sonic smiled. "That's it."

Amy widened her eyes and looked back down at the photo. "Why … can't I remember any of this?"

Sonic looked at her in worry and sat closer to her and sighed. "You were three at the time it happened. I'm amazed I remember anything."

Amy looked at Sonic in confusion and realised what he meant. "You would've been six." He looked at her in amazement. "I know how far apart our ages are … I'm not stupid!"

Sonic chuckled at that and nodded. "I know." He looked at Amy and saw her looking at him and sighed. "I'm guessing you wanna know, then?" She nodded and he sighed, scratching his quilled head. "Okay, where do I start?"

"Anywhere. I don't care. I just want to know."

Sonic nodded and drew a breath. He knew talking about this always made him upset, but he had to tell Amy, she deserved to know. "Well, nine years ago … we all lived together on an Island called Christmas Island. There was a village there and we lived at the edge of it." Sonic lay down and looked at sky, not able to sit any longer. "I was always told to watch out for you, look after you and protect you. I understood that big brothers were meant to do that, but … one day the village was set on fire."

_**Nine Years Ago**_

Sonic ran to the window of their little cottage and his eyes widened at what was happening outside. The village was burning; orange flames were covering most of the other cottages, making them begin to collapse. The wind was blowing the flames, making them spread further into the village. Sonic felt a hand on his shoulder and looked behind him to see an older blue hedgehog with a brown fringe on his forehead frowning at him.

"You shouldn't be looking out there. Come away from the window, Sonic," he told the six-year old.

Sonic nodded, shakily, not knowing what was happening. He walked away from the window and followed his Dad into the lounge room. He heard a cracking noise and looked up and widened his eyes to see a wooden beam break down from the roof and begin its descent toward him, but his Father pushed him aside and out of the way of the beam.

Sonic got onto his knees with tears in his eyes as he looked at his Father. "DAD!" His brown eyes held pain from the huge beam crushing his body and the flames on it were eating away at his flesh. He looked at Sonic with a new filled determination in his eyes as he saw the tears in his son's eyes.

"Sonic … I want you … to no matter what … take care of your sister until you no longer can," Sonic's Father told him in between harsh breathes.

Sonic began to shake at those words and shook his head. "I'm not leaving you!"

Sonic's Father smiled at those words and put a hand on Sonic's shoulder. The little hedgehog looked at his Father through his teary eyes and saw the smile on his Dad's muzzle. "You might just have to…" After saying that his hand dropped from Sonic's shoulder and his eyes closed.

Sonic stared at his Father's body and shook his head, shaking his Dad's arm. "Dad! Please! Don't go! I can't do this without you or Mum!"

Sonic's tears fell from his eyes and down his muzzle as he stared at his Father's body. His attention was caught by a loud cry and stood up and headed towards Amy's room, looking back at his Dad's body for a split second before he went inside.

He gasped at what he saw before him. His Mother was lying on the floor, unconscious, with Amy in her arms. There a large cut on the older purple hedgehog's forehead and Sonic looked to the rocking chair his Mother had been sitting in and saw a beam, hanging down where her head would have been.

Sonic winced and walked over to the two and picked up his crying sister and tried to shush her. When she saw him with her big green eyes she reached out to him. "Big bro'her…" Sonic smiled at that and looked down at his Mother and sniffed.

He was about to walk away, sister in hand, when he heard his Mother mumble something and strained his ears to hear. "Sonic … Amy … stay alive … please…"

Sonic could feel tears coming to his eyes again and turned around to leave, not wanting to see another parents' death before him. He ran through the house and out the front door and stopped and watched the house burn to the ground. The flames slowly eating away at the wood and … their parents bodies. Sonic looked down at his sister and smiled, seeing that she was sleeping in his arms and snuggled into his chest.

Sonic sighed and began to head further into the village to find any help. He looked at all the cottages that had been set on fire and wondered who did this when they never had an enemy or did anything to anyone to deserve this. He shrugged it off and continued looking for a survivor to help them or at least some shelter and food.

He arrived at a stream a little ways away from the village and sighed. He had found no survivors. If there were any they were doing a good job at hiding. He put Amy down near tree a little ways away from the stream. Sonic walked up to the stream and splashed water onto his burns, wincing at the pain. He did the same with Amy, treating her burns; she didn't have many since their Mother's body had protected her.

After that; Sonic walked up to the stream once more and took a long drink as being in a house and village full of smoke can make someone real thirsty. As he was drinking, Amy woke up and stood up. She walked up to the stream and looked at her reflection with a giggle. She leaned in too far and fell in. Sonic saw this and panicked, being afraid of water and having lost his parents that day he didn't want to lose his sister either. He took in a deep breath with as much courage he could muster and jumped in.

He saw Amy a ways away downstream from him, screaming and crying for Sonic. She was afraid, Sonic could tell that much. Sonic was too. Not of the water, but of losing her; the only family he had left. He moved his arms and legs, trying to get to where Amy was, but the current was too strong and pushed them down two different archways; Sonic to the ocean and Amy down a cave tunnel.

Amy was flapping her arms, trying to stay afloat and screaming her brother's name, "Soni!"

"Amy!" Sonic was trying his best to get to her, but a wave pushed him underwater and he saw her go under as well. Her arms still waving about and kicking her legs until … she hit the cave wall. Sonic widened his eyes when he saw her stop moving and he was pushed more downstream, away from his sister's body. The tears couldn't stop coming from his eyes and curled into a ball, not caring about the water anymore. He had failed his Father, Mother and his Sister.

**_Present_**

"When I finally got on land I was shaking. I had seen three of my loved ones deaths in one night. It was too much to take. I stayed on that beach for a while until some little animals came by to cheer me up. It didn't work at first, but then I started to play with them. I fell asleep after that and heard a noise and woke up to see, Eggman, putting the little animals into robots and that's when all this started." He looked back to Amy with a small smile and she saw the tears in his eyes. "But when I saw you on Little Planet I was … relieved. You were alive. I hadn't failed. But when you couldn't remember my name I realised when you hit your head that must've been what it did." He wiped his tears away from his eyes. "It's a good thing you don't remember because then you don't remember that horrible night."

Amy sniffed and hugged him which shocked Sonic at the sudden hug as she cried into his chest. "But I want to remember! I want to remember our parents! I want to remember you being my brother! I don't want to think I don't have a family!"

Sonic smiled and hugged her back which surprised Amy. "But you still have a family Amy and I'm right here. You're my sister and I'll protect you no matter what. That's the promise I made to Dad. I failed once and … I won't do it again."

Amy got out of the hug and smiled at him, sniffling. "T…Thank you, Sonic. I love you … big brother."

Sonic smiled as Amy said this. He has wanted to hear her say that since he met back up with her at Little Planet. He missed hearing her call him that. "I love you too, Lil' sis'." He brought her back into his arms and looked down at the photo on the ground. _I did as you said Dad … I protected her. I promise I'll continue to do so until I cannot no longer like you said._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this little oneshot I did between Sonic and Amy. Since I don't really see them as a couple I see them more as siblings. What? People make Sonic, Shadow and Silver siblings and they look nothing alike. Sonic and Amy look more alike than them. They both have green eyes and peach arms. I just see them more as siblings than a couple. It's my opinion. I'm aloud to state my opinion. Everyone else has so why can't I? Anyways, if you enjoyed please leave a review and tell me what you thought of my first oneshot between two characters to show a relationship area I like more than others.<strong>

**Also a little side note to a review; the reason Sonic didn't tell Amy when he saved her on Little Planet is because she THINKS she only just met him as when she hit her head all her memories of Sonic and their parents were wiped from her head (like amnesia) only she could only remember her name. If Sonic told her then it would be less likely for her to believe him as she would believe that that was their first ever meeting.**

**Also another side note to another review; This may contain bits and pieces of OOCness or whatever it's called, but I see stories where the characters are WAY more out of character than this story so don't say that this is OOC when I see HEAPS more that have them WAY MORE IN THE OOC CATEGORY. Ain't I allowed to make them a little OOC if other people do it. That's quite unfair. So, please when you review keep you're personal opinion to yourself and only critique on what you think of my story or how I can IMPROVE my story. It hurts when I see these mean comments and I've hardly done anything wrong and I see stories that bash characters when I don't even understand why people do it. It's cruel. It's unfair. (Rant mode off) **

**Sorry, got off track there I just got upset at some the reviews. I hope this will clear up some of how I feel toward the reviews and what some of the story means. I made this story of my personal opinion on Sonic and Amy's relationship. I thought it would be a good story not a bad one as it doesn't bash her, but looks like I was wrong. At least some review have been good.**

**VFMH OUT!**


End file.
